degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Clare Edwards
Clare Edwards (born circa 1993 and portrayed by Aislinn Paul) is the younger sister of Darcy Edwards and is the daughter of Mr. Edwards and Mrs. Edwards. Clare is a devout Christian and attended a private school before transferring to Degrassi as a Grade 9 student. Clare is in the advanced program taught by Archie Simpson. Season 6 She walks in like a bitch and her vagina boob falls off. Penis =Season 7= Clare is seen in the hospital after Darcy's suicide attempt. She clearly looks distraught about what her sister has done. Although she does not go to talk to Manny or Peter (both of whom she has not met) to ask what happened, she merely stayed with her mother. Season 8 In season 8 of Degrassi, Clare is cute a new freshman in the gifted class, along with Alli Bhandari , K.C. Guthrie, and Connor. She transferred from a private Christian school and was now attending Degrassi along with her older sister Darcy. Clare wore her Catholic uniform to school every day because she didn't care what other people thought of her and only wanted to learn at Degrassi. Uptown Girl (2) in order to prove that she doesn't care what other people think, K.C. dares her to do a talent in front of the whole lunch. She sings a hymn, but is humiliated when people start booing and throwing food at her. KC later apologizes, and says it's normal to care what other people think, and begins to show a love interest in her. In Fight the Power Clare's sister Darcy leaves for Kenya to help build a school. Clare is seen giving presents from Darcy to all of her friends. Clare gives one to Jane, and tells her she is her and Alli's hero for being the only girl on the football team. In Man With Two Hearts 'Clare and Alli are studying at Mr. Simpson's house when they discover a vibrator under Spike's bed. It accidentally gets taken to school, where Connor sets it off in class. Clare is taken to the principal's office, and she shocks her mother by saying it is hers. Her mother thinks Clare is having sex and refuses to speak to her. Later her mother apologizes, and asks Clare if she has any questions. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Clare manages to use what happened to completely diss Holly J. Sinclair, since Holly J. is a virgin. In 'Lost in Love both K.C. and Connor ask her to the Sweetheart Dance. The two boys started fighting over her only to have her reject them both. Later on she regrets this decision and decides to go with K.C., making Connor feel rejected. Connor then comes up with a way to pressure Clare into going with him, and Clare reluctantly agrees. At the dance Connor forces Clare on the dance floor. She leaves after feeling uncomfortable with him. On her way out, she bumps into KC, who asks her to dance with him. She agrees and they dance comfortably for a while, however the moment is short lived when Connor barges in. He storms off in anger and Clare follows. Later on Clare finds K.C. and tells him she's not ready for a relationship. KC accepts her answer. In Causing a Commotion Clare is surprised by Connor's strange behavior but sticks by him regardless. She starts to protest against the Shep, who expelled Connor, who is later revealed to have Asperger's Syndrome. K.C. and Alli film her talking to the Shep about letting Connor back in to Degrassi, and they show it to the school. The Shep is then sent to sensitivity training, for numerous reasons. Much to Clare's pleasure, Connor is let back into Degrassi. In Heat of the Moment when Alli starts a hate group about Holly J on Facerange, Clare strongly disapproves and tries to convince her to just ignore Holly J. In Jane Says (2) Clare finally stops wearing her schoolgirl uniform and begins wearing Darcy's old clothes, getting her attention from a lot of boys. Alli gets jealous when boys pay more attention to Clare than her, but Alli ends up apologizing to her and does not mind when Clare decides to keep her new look. | In Touch of Grey, Clare finds out K.C.'s secret: he lives in a group home because of something he did at his old school with his friends. Clare is still shown to care about about him. In Heart of Glass, we only see Clare a few times - in the beginning being doubtful of what Alli wants to do and trying to talk her out of it, and afterward being supportive and helpful like a true friend would be. In Danger Zone things between KC and Clare are still rocky. K.C assumes that Clare would judge him, so fueled by his hurt feelings he initiates fights with Clare about his past. Connor is confused by the fighting, and when prompted by Alli to fix it, invites Clare and K.C over without either of them aware of the others attendance. He attempts to repair their relationship by locking them in his basement/room, which doesn't go over well. K.C flees the house. Clare is next seen at the black and white dance talking to Connor about K.C. She feels hurt and questions why he is still "acting like an idiot". Connor then responds with "Because he's in love with you" a phrase he picked up from Alli. Clare finally realizes how much K.C cares for her and gets Connor to lock him in a room with her again. K.C initially thinks Connor planned it all out by Clare explains that this time it was her idea. She then goes on to say that she understand why they are always fighting, she explains that they were afraid that if they stopped they would kiss. Except instead of saying the word "Kiss" she actually tries to kiss him. K.C rejects the kiss and Clare thinking that she had it all wrong attempts to leave the room, close to tears. K.C stops her just in time and tells her she was right. Clare practically jumps on K.C when they share their first kiss, finally signaling the start of their relationship. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough Clare arrives to Degrassi with her best friend, Alli. But when new girl Jenna Middleton asks Clare to hang out after school, she tells her that her and Alli are doing a homework-T.V. night and feels obligated to invite her. Alli gets mad, but grudgingly lets Jenna hang out with them. Jenna tells Alli and Clare that she used to be a boyfriend stealer at her old school and tells Clare she thinks KC is "so cute." This makes both Clare and Alli uneasy, but Jenna promises she won't even look at him. In Shoot to Thrill Clare tries to convince Alli that Johnny isn't a good person. When he sends Alli's naked pictures to Bruce, Clare is proven right. In You Be Illin' Alli doesn't tell Clare about the STD Johnny could possibly have given her because she doesn't want Clare to judge her. When Clare finds Jenna and Alli scheming against Johnny, Alli reluctantly tells her about what happened, and Clare is surprisingly willing to help them in their scheme of embarrassing him in front of the whole school. In the end, their plan goes unexpectedly well, with Johnny admitting that he still has feelings for Alli. In Heart Like Mine (1) Clare starts to get jealous of Jenna's promiscuous behavior around K.C. Guthrie. The first signs are when K.C. hugs Jenna before Clare when he wins the game. Clare asks K.C. for a hug and a twirl too in a cute sarcastic puppy tone. K.C. sighs and she says at least a kiss. At, the car wash Clare can't put her jealousy to a rest when she sees K.C. and Jenna fighting with the water. When Clare tells K.C. that he is playing with Jenna more than her, K.C. soaks her with the hose. Clare starts playing around until K.C goes back to playing around with Jenna. Angrily Clare makes a rude comment towards Jenna, and K.C. asks her what her problem is. Later on, Clare and K.C break off their relationship because he is starting to like Jenna, leaving Clare heartbroken. In Heart Like Mine (2) Clare and Alli decided to edge Jenna out. Later, Clare sees hyper and alarmed K.C and asked him what was wrong with him. She doesn't notice him holding the gun in his bag. He says he's sorry for everything and walks away. In [[Start Me Up|'Start Me Up ']]Declan and Clare are seen talking about different countries' cultures. Clare is then seen rushing with Alli around the halls and to the class. Clare then presents her story on different countries' culture. They sound a lot of what Declan told her about the cultures. The next day, Alli and Clare are again seen zooming through the halls to the girls' room. Clare pulls out a lacy bra and plans to get "interesting". Alli is holding her books and drops them. She picks up Clare's notebook and read the story about K.C. whom she wants to get back with. Alli wants her to tell the story, but Clare says it isn't finished. She still has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. In Innocent When You Dream '''Clare's first dream is of Declan and her having a vampire-esque conversation, when Declan is about to bite her neck, Clare wakes up sweating and panting. After waking up Clare opens her vampire book and starts reading. That following day Clare walks into school with Alli and Clare tells Alli her vampire dreams about Declan. When Chantay is late for play practice, Declan asks Clare to help them rehearse for Chantay's role while she is absent. Clare is nervous and trips, she tries her best and practices until Chantay returns. A little after, Clare feels she is a perve and takes Declan's sweatshirt, Alli sees the sweatshirt and tells Clare she is maturing. While in MI, Alli catches Clare typing vampirish stories about Declan on her laptop. When Alli reads it, she tells Clare it's really good and suggests putting it on the fan fiction website for the vampire books they read. Clare feels it's a good idea and copies and pastes the story on the fan fiction website under a screename "Madame Degrassi". When the forums and a few people at Degrassi read Madame Degrassi's posts (including Holly J.), they find them interesting, they want more. Clare continues to have sexy vampire dreams about Declan and write stories about him aswell. Also, she tells Declan she found his sweatshirt in the back and gives it to him. The next day, at Connor's party, Alli is in charge of spicining things up and picks two random names out of a basket and who evers names are called are the two who make out in the corner for 7 minutes. When Clare and a guy name Wesley's names are picked they go in the corner. Clare wants to get things over with and starts to make out with him, while kissing she thinks of Declan and her being the vampire. She then by mistake gives Wesley a hickey. After leaving the party to mourn at the Dot, Alli follows her and tries to cheer her up. When Clare sort of disses Alli, Clare wants to go back to her more serious self. The next day, while showing Declan the props she made she accidentally kisses him on the neck. She runs away embarassed. Later on, she apologizes with Alli, and Declan and Holly J. discover she's Madame Degrassi. Holly J. chats with her and tells her to calm herself down because it's puberty and it's normal, and to continue writing more of those stories because her and Declan enjoy them. They all agree to forget it happened and everything goes smoothly. The next day in class K.C. tells Coach Armstrong that he cheated off of Clare on the exam and that it is all his fault. That night at the Dot, Clare sees K.C. and asks him why he did what he did, he tells her because he wanted to be friends again really badly, and that when they were studying together he felt like they were friends again. Also, K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat. Clare becomes more frustrated and tells him that he can blame everything on everyone else but himself, and tells him that she'll see him in September. In the season final, Clare gets very nervous around Declan, showing she still likes him. Season 10 This year, Clare feels ready to focus - on Clare. Last year taught her that she has to look out for herself - and that it's OK if the person she's becoming doesn't jibe with everyone else's ideas of Clare Edwards. In fact, she's going to find out who that person is, and it might mean she steps into a whole new world - one that's far away from former problems like KC and Jenna - and notably, from her former best friend Alli In What a Girl Wants (1), Clare is back at Degrassi as a hot sophomore with a cute new haircut and is excited to see her best friend Alli Bhandari again. In What A Girl Wants Part 2', Clare is pissed at Alli for making a "loser" list and making Dave #1 loser. She sits Alli down at the Dot and tells her she needs to apologize to Dave, and just because she's #42 on Dave's hottest girls list it won't affect her in the future; she's just being hypersensitive. In [[Breakaway (1)|'Breakaway (1)]], Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting laser surgery on her eyes to let her not wear glasses. They don't know it, but Jenna overhears them and thinks Clare is braggng about getting breast enhancement. Throughout the day Clare is confronted by Jenna, who tells her that she's too young and that she looks good already, Clare is flabbergasted and doesn't know what she's talking about so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business since she already stole KC from her. In [[Breakaway (2)|'''Breakaway (2)]], Clare is still confused as to what everyone is talking about. She comes to gym after her laser eye surgery and shows Alli. Later on that day, Wesley asks her about her surgery. He then asks Clare if he can touch them. Clare is confused but tells him he can, just to be gentle, because they're sore. Wesley then touches her breasts and Clare slaps his hands and yells at him. Wesley explains everything, and told her that Jenna started everything; he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym Clare and Alli walk in together prepared to get Jenna good. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna and unzips her jacket. Jenna goes off on how she should never do this and this and that, and how she thinks it's an attempt to get KC back. Clare then takes out the socks hands them to Jenna. She tells Jenna that if she wanted to win back KC she "wouldn't need fake boobs" to do it. She then turns around and looks at KC and he smiles, and Alli laughs. Later on, Clare and Alli are playfully fighting over Clare's glasses when Alli doesn't want her to wear them anymore and Clare's glasses are accidentally flung onto the road, getting run over by a hearse. The new boy Eli gets out and picks them up saying "I think they're dead." He gives them back to Clare who tells him that she got laser eye surgery and doesn't need them anymore. Eli stares at her for a moment then says that she has pretty eyes. Clare asks if she'll see him around, to which he says "I guess you will" before he drives away. Clare throws her glasses away into a nearby trash can and continues to walk with Alli, feeling confident and excited. Relationships *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: '"Danger Zone" '(818) *Break Up: 'Heart Like Mine Part 1 '(911) *Reason: K.C. claims that all they ever do is make each other mad, and that he has feelings for Jenna. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Season 10 Category:season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Niners Category:Sophomores Category:Caucasian Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Female Characters